


mornings

by lemonsatangs (sungjong)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungjong/pseuds/lemonsatangs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun doesn't want Minseok to go to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mornings

**Author's Note:**

> thank you J for doing the beta thing ♡

Minseok always has to wake up early to get ready for work, much to Sehun’s dismay. His alarm starts blaring at an ungodly hour, and Sehun groans loudly, his arm flailing to smack the offending machine until it shuts off. However, Sehun always misses and smacks Minseok’s face instead, which is sure to guarantee that he’s awake. 

Like every other morning, when Minseok gets up to slide out of bed, Sehun’s hands have found their way to fist into Minseok’s nightshirt in an attempt to keep him in place. Minseok barely balances himself on the edge of the bed as he pries Sehun’s strong fingers from his threadbare t-shirt and drops his arms onto the bed. He leans over to kiss Sehun’s bare shoulder and whispers _good morning_ and receives the usual loud grunt as a response.

Minseok quickly showers and steps into his work clothes, and by the time he’s brushing his teeth while simultaneously trying to secure his watch around his wrist, his gaze travels to the still form on his bed. Sehun is fast asleep, his thick black hair falling over his cheeks and shielding his eyes from the sunlight peeking through their curtains. Minseok feels something warm flutter in his chest but pushes that down for a later time, instead grabbing his jacket and moving to leave for work. He has one foot out the bedroom door when he hears Sehun clear his throat from the bed. 

Minseok ducks his head and smiles to himself, turning around and laying his jacket on the dresser. They’d unconsciously set up a routine, in which every morning, no matter how late Minseok was running for work, he’d unfailingly kiss Sehun goodbye before he left for the day.

Sehun is sprawled on their bed on his belly, his long body taking up as much space as possible and his limbs tangled in their fluffy white comforter. Minseok rests a knee at the edge of their bed to lean over Sehun’s chest to kiss his cheek like he does every day and says “I’ll see you later.” 

Sehun scrunches the side of his face and cracks an eye open to glare at Minseok. “You forgot about me.” 

Minseok tuts. “As if, when have I ever?”

Sehun pouts and turns to look at him properly, eyes struggling to stay open, drowsiness still evident on his face. “You were going to leave before saying bye,” he takes hold of Minseok’s forearms, “Now you have to stay. As punishment.” 

Minseok looks at him with an amused quirk to his mouth. “Punishment, huh?” he leans down to whisper lowly, dragging a finger down Sehun’s chest, “maybe you can give me my punishment later tonight.”

Sehun seems to pout even further and tugs at the fabric of his dress shirt. “Please stay.” 

That warm feeling is back in Minseok’s chest because Sehun is so _adorable_ and he is _his_ and he wants nothing more than to stay and snuggle with Sehun for the rest of the morning but he’s running out of time and needs to leave soon. Minseok brushes Sehun’s hair away from his eyes and murmurs “I’m sorry baby, but I’m going to be late.”

Sehun drops his hands from Minseok’s arms and turns away petulantly, pulling the comforter up to his shoulders. 

“Come on now,” Minseok laughs, shaking Sehun’s broad shoulders. “Don’t be mad.” He leans down and kisses Sehun on the corner of his mouth, once, twice. When Sehun doesn’t respond he swings a leg over and straddles Sehun’s hips, cupping his cheeks and turning his head to face him. Sehun glares up at him as Minseok squishes his cheeks while grinning and pecks his puckered lips. 

Sehun bats Minseok’s hands away from his face and throws an arm around his neck, kissing him languidly. When Sehun licks into his mouth Minseok pulls back laughing, wrinkling his nose at Sehun’s morning breath. 

“Later, I have to go.” 

Sehun narrows his eyes and jabs his fingers sharply into Minseok’s sides, where he knows he’s ticklish, and Minseok spasms momentarily. In a confusion of movements, Sehun has successfully flopped on top of Minseok, pinning him down under the comforter.

"UHM." 

Sehun shifts and digs through the blankets until he uncovers Minseok’s unimpressed face and grins stupidly at him, peppering his face with big wet kisses while ruffling his neatly styled hair into a mess. 

“Okay, okay, enough!” 

Sehun folds his arms over Minseok’s chest and rests his chin on them, smiling sweetly. “So will you stay home?” 

Minseok tries to frown at him but Sehun slides his arms under him to wrap around his shoulders, and kisses him again until he’s breathless and unable to hide his smile any longer. Maybe taking a sick day won’t hurt.


End file.
